Talk:The Legend of Total Drama Island
Guessing Games Most of these guessing games are dual-format: the usual “put your name by your choice” to have you guess on the public record; and a poll so you can tell us what you really think. There are currently no prizes on offer, because I can’t think of anything, but that could always change. Don’t try to read anything into the order of the choices—it’s just alphabetical. Winner Guessing Who will win? Beth Bridgette Cody Courtney D.J. Duncan Eva Ezekiel Geoff Gwen Harold Heather Izzy Justin Katie LeShawna Lindsay Noah Owen Sadie Trent Tyler Mark your choice below if you want to have your guess on record, in case I can actually think of a prize. Don't forget to vote in the poll, as well (not necessarily for the same person): *Beth: I don't know.. she's good? Mr.FluffyPants 02:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *Bridgette: My second choice. Awesome Users & Friends: LF, Josie, Zoomer, SG, OHF, Snow, & Blaineley! 00:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Cody: Mrdaimion: Like you, 00:43, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Courtney: Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 03:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *D.J.: Animal lover! :P JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 02:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *Duncan: TDWT>TDI-Slicer37 00:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Eva: LalaineeSUBLIMINAL MESSAGE HERE 02:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Ezekiel: *Geoff: *Gwen: Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 17:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Harold:--Radicalm18 "Nice guys finish last, 00:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Heather: I don't think she's gonna win, but I wanna her to win. [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Talk!']] 03:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Izzy: SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 01:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Justin: *Katie:--'Kenzen - Talk - ' 01:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *LeShawna: Goldenshane 02:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Lindsay: I really wish you could all 00:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Noah: --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 01:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Owen: *Sadie: Reddude *Trent: ~ RPs&'''Writes!♪Dakota♫'Talks'&''' ' 17:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC)' *Tyler: Koops Final Three Guessing This is the only guessing game without a poll option, because there are too many possibilities to put in a poll. Bonus points for getting them in order of finish, so here's another way to get your winner guess on record if your first choice in the Winner Guessing was taken. Record your guess below: Cody, Trent, Sadie. Mrdaimion: Like you, 00:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Izzy, Duncan, Ezekiel TDWT>TDI-Slicer37 00:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Harold, Lindsay, Ezekiel--Radicalm18 "Nice guys finish last, 00:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Bridgette, DJ, Gwen - This diaper is my virtue. My anus is the demon of doo-doo. 01:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sadie, Lindsay, and Noah. No one ever let's Bridgette, my favorite go far so I have lost faith, for now. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 01:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Gwen, Lindsay, and Cody. :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 01:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Gwen, DJ, Heather Tdi Heavy Metal Lover - Lady Gaga 02:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Noah, Bridgette, Cody JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 01:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Storyteller Guessing In the prologue, the Storyteller said that she did “pretty well” but didn’t win. Keep that in mind when recording your guess, especially if you have an entry in the Winner Guessing. Who is telling the story? Beth Bridgette Courtney Eva Gwen Heather Izzy Katie LeShawna Lindsay Sadie Mark your choice below if you want to have your guess on record, in case I can actually think of a prize. Don't forget to vote in the poll, as well (not necessarily for the same person): *Beth: --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 01:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Bridgette: I really wish you could all 00:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Courtney:--Radicalm18 "Nice guys finish last, 00:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Eva: LalaineeSUBLIMINAL MESSAGE HERE 02:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Gwen: TDWT>TDI-Slicer37 00:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Heather: Mrdaimion: Like you, 00:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Izzy: [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Talk!']] 03:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Katie: ~ RPs&'''Writes!♪Dakota♫'Talks'&''' ' 17:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC)' *LeShawna:- The Anonymous User 04:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Lindsay: Reddude *Sadie: Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 03:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Paternity Guessing If you did the math in the Prologue, you know that Brett is the right age to have been conceived either during the competition or within a few months afterward. If some of the options seem unlikely and/or squicky, I’m just covering all the bases. Who is Brett’s father? Cody D.J. Duncan Ezekiel Geoff Harold Justin Noah Owen Trent Tyler Alejandro the intern another intern Chef Hatchet Chris someone not connected to the show Mark your guess below if you want to have your guess on record, in case I can actually think of a prize. Don't forget to vote in the poll, as well (not necessarily for the same person): *Cody: *D.J.: Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 03:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Duncan:- The Anonymous User 04:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Ezekiel: --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 01:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Geoff: LalaineeSUBLIMINAL MESSAGE HERE 02:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Harold: *Justin:Reddude *Noah:--Radicalm18 "Nice guys finish last, 00:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Owen: [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Talk!']] 03:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Trent: Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 17:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Tyler: ~ RPs&'''Writes!♪Dakota♫'Talks'&''' ' 18:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC)' *Alejandro the intern: *another intern: *Chef Hatchet: *Chris: *someone not connected to the show: TDWT>TDI-Slicer37 00:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Prologue/Prelaunch Discussion Okay. *reads prologue* This sounds awesome. I am officially excited for it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I just know I will really enjoy this story, as it is basically the telling of Total Drama Island from the perspective of a contestant, which means we get to see another side of the story! If I had to guess who the story is being told by, I would have to guess either Heather, Gwen or Courtney, but I guess I will just have to wait and see!- The Anonymous User 03:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Mai. Gawd. This. Was. Epic. So. Much. I. Can't. Speak. Without. One. Word. Setntences. XD. Epic. Job! --Reddude Oh my goodness. *adds to bookmark widget* Another FF to stalk on My Home. Any particular reason for that guess, TAU, beyond the fact that those three were central to my previous stories? Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 04:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Epic! I loved this "chapter" of the story. After a year of waiting...I get to see Gideon write again! Goldenshane 13:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I also got a Gwen or Heather vibe from reading it. I'm really not sure why. Watch it be someone random, like Izzy. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 13:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Bet it's Eva.-Nad331 It could always be Leshawna or Bridgette...for me, it gives me a Heather or Bridgette vibe. Izzy drowned at the age of twenty-six after sinking from a ship, remember? XD...weird Legacy reference...Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 17:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I guessed one of those three as they seem most likely and most fitting to tell a Gideoncrawle-style tale about the horrors of first-season TDI. I know Heather and Gwen were infamous for griping about every minute detail of Chris' sadism or Chef's brutality/culinary "skills" or just the experience as a whole. I chose Courtney for similar reasons, but she was only a second-quarter out, so she would be less likely if it weren't for her seemingly timeless grudge-holding skills.- The Anonymous User 01:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) @ TAU: Keep in mind that this is a reimagining, which means (among other things) a different elimination order, so Courntey's status as a 2nd-quarter casualty in the original wouldn't necessarily be significant. @ Shane: I'm not sure where you get the "year of waiting", unless you weren't aware that I started posting my Courtney story a few weeks ago. That cuts the year into two more or less equal parts. (Granted, CatVoD has neither the scope of LTDI nor the emotional power of Legacy, but still...) Also, while TDI-G&S is rather a different animal, it nevertheless showcases certain elements of my writing, most notably my sense of humor (as Sprink has noted elsewhere). There's also a chance that I may have a one-shot or two, or perhaps another Fake Souls chapter, between now and the official launch of LTDI. @ all: In addition to the standard Winner Guessing and/or Final Three Guessing, I will also have Storyteller Guessing. (Probably by poll, unless I can think of a prize.) I don't think it's revealing too much to say that the storyteller's identity will not be explicity revealed until near the end, but there will be certain clues throughout the story, mainly in the way certain contestants are depicted. The beauty of this--not the main reason I'm doing it, but a nice bonus--is that, if I should happen to slip and make a character a little too out of character or a little too Mary Sue-ish, it can be ascribed to the storyteller's biases and/or imperfect memory. I will also have guessing on one other matter alluded to in the Prologue. (Hint: do the math.) Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 03:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Please tell me it's Courtney or Izzy, I just get that feeling. Christin McClean actually hosting? So this means your story is in the Sunshineverse?! That is so cool. I really can't comment on the story, since it really hasn't started yet.I love you when you dance when you're freestyling trance So pure such an expression 14:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I had planned almost from the beginning to mention Christin by name in the Prologue, because she ties in to the "Legend Of" part, and I have recently been thinking that she may actually appear in one scene. (I did change the spelling of her surname to match the most widely accepted spelling.) I chose Christin, instead of some relative of my own invention, because--well, really for no other reason than to please a friend. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 16:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Aw...the story won't start until, like, April of 2011? :( Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 03:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) If then. My Featured User interview, scheduled to appear in the September newsletter, will have more details. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 04:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Prologue = epic win, Gideon. I seriously cannot wait for the rest of this story, and not just 'cause my character got mentioned. XD It seriously looks absolutely amazing, even just from the prologue. I seemed to get a Gwen-ish vibe from the storyteller, but I wouldn't be surprised if you fooled us all and made the narrator someone completely unexpected. Now I just have to wait until the spring... @TDIRM: Sunshineverse? I have a universe? o.o *grabs crown and scepter* *ALL HAIL MY UNIVERSE XD* (And now I await the many people giving me worried glances out of the corner of their eye, as per usual... XD) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 15:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) @Sunshine: All hail the Sun Queen! (There was a Sun King--Louis XIII of France--so why not a Sun Queen?) Yes, I know that was OT... Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 16:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Great prolouge, Gideon! I'm so excited for this to start, and I'm kinda really looking forward to that LAL parody you mentioned in your Featured User interview. xD -- I sing the song of the fading 17:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) In order to add to the theory that this story was, intentionally or not, created for me, I'd like to mention a realization I had the other day: I suddenly recalled that, almost a year ago, I started planning out an eventual follow up to my (now on hiatus) competition story Total Drama Fame. This story, set several years afterwards, starred several original characters as well as offspring of original characters. The title of this fanfic was none other than "Total Drama: the Next Generation". I figured this little tidbit would amuse all of you. XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 23:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, Sunshine, you may recall a tie-in I mentioned on a peripherally related blog discussion, a tie-in between one of LTDI's talent show acts and a way you have fun naming your Pokemon. (If you don't remember that, I wont repeat it here. No point in spoiling twice.) Anyway, if you feel a degree of "ownership" from all this--especially the things I'm doing intentionally--then so much the better. Not only will you enjoy the story more, but I will eventually be in the market for someone (or multiple someones) to illustrate it. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 20:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG. I just read this the prologue and previews. THIS STORY IS SO INCREDIBLE!!!! Or the previews and prologue are. I CAN'T wait to read this. Are you going to post it all at once or a chapter at a time? Either way this story sounds incredible. I like all the poetry in. I love how you wrote everyone so unique. And I LOVED all the ROMANCE. I can't tell who is with Courtney though. Is it Duncan, DJ or Eziekel? I guess I'll have to wait. What is this rated? And will we find out who the mom is first or at the end. And how does the mom know everything thats going on? Not that I don't love nor not want the mom. The mom is a really cool part. Can't wait for more. Are you planning on giving a preview for st. patrick's day? Rhonda the stalker fan! 05:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) A little Q&A In the comment immediately preceding this section, Rhonda asked several questions. Since she’s undoubtedly not the only one who would be interested to know, I will answer them in this section. Are you going to post it all at once or a chapter at a time? :I’ll be posting one chapter at a time, because that tends to generate more feedback. When I’m ready for the official launch, I expect to post either every week or every two weeks, depending on how many chapters there are and how long they are. I will post Chapter one when it’s ready, rather than waiting for the official launch, because it will have little more than the character intros and will probably be the longest chapter in the whole story. I can't tell who is with Courtney though. Is it Duncan, DJ or Eziekel? :At this stage, you’re not supposed to know. One of my criteria for selecting preview scenes is that they can’t have more than minor spoiler potential. I’ll let you in on a little secret, though: an early chapter actually mentions a fourth prospect for Courtney. :In the time that I’ve been working on LTDI, the story has gone in various directions that I didn’t necessarily intend, and Courtney’s popularity with the boys is one of these. This is partly because the LTDI Courtney retains the personality that her canon counterpart started with: bossy and driven, but friendly and generally well-meaning. What is this rated? :LTDI is rated PG-13 for adult situations and mature subject matter. “Mature subject matter” is a fairly nebulous term, but “adult situations” usually means sexual content. “Adult situations”, though, is not to be confused with “explicit content”, which requres an R rating. The difference is in the level of detail. :For example, suppose a story calls for Duncan to have sex with Sunshine (a scenario I played with in one of the Valentine’s Day scenes). R-rated “explicit content” means that their encounter would be described in considerable detail, perhaps even a “play-by-play”. (Note, however, that if you have too much detail, or if its too graphic, it could go into the realm of pornography, which most fanfic sites don’t even allow.) Conversely, a PG-13 “adult situation” might describe something leading up to “the act” (e.g. the couple retiring to a private room) or after it (e.g. waking up in the same bed) without any mention of the “encounter” itself, or it might be stated that they had sex, with little or no detail given, or their fornication might be described in the sort of euphemistic terms common in romance novels. Note that, other things being equal, sex between 16-year-olds does NOT normally require a more restrictive rating than sex between 18-year-olds or even 21-year-olds. :One of the “mature subjects” LTDI deals with is teen pregnancy. Readers who did the math from the prologue learned that the Storyteller’s son is the right age to have been conceived either during the competition or shortly afterward. When LTDI launches, I plan to have four guessing games: winner guessing, Final Three guessing, Storyteller guessing, and paternity guessing. Will we find out who the mom is first or at the end? :The Storyteller’s identity won’t be explicitly revealed until near the end, but I suspect that many—perhaps even most—readers will have it figured out well before then. There will be clues throughout the story, mainly in the way that certain campers are depicted. How does the mom know everything that’s going on? :By talking to other ex-campers after arriving at the Playa de Losers and at the reunion, by watching the finished episodes, and by watching additional footage—especially confessionals—that the producers made available at the Playa de Losers to help the losers with their votes. There is also some educated guesswork on the Storyteller’s part for the sake of a more interesting story, and the Storyteller is undoubtedly embellishing certain details, especially in the story’s more cartoonish elements. (It’s called a "legend", after all. Besides, it's been 17 years.) Are you planning on giving a preview for st. patrick's day? :No. Although I’ll make exceptions for special situations (e.g. posting romance and romance-related scenes on Valentines day, or posting the Courtney/Ezekiel scene on short notice because it was topical to events on the wiki) I have generally been posting previews on a two-month cycle. Since I previewed four scenes last month, and I don’t have anything that specifically fits St. Patty’s Day, the next preview will be around the end of April. :Sometime between now and then, I may do something special for my 3,000th edit. Perhaps the LTDI tropes listing (from the TV Tropes website) that I mentioned previously. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 03:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Preview Announcements My fans have spoken and, over a single dissenting vote, you have called for additional previews on my blog page whilst you wait for the official launch. The next preview is scheduled for Saturday, 30 October, and will be part of my Halloween-themed 2,000th Edit Special. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 02:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) For the sake of completeness, here's a link to the first preview, a scene from the talent show, which I posted two months before I created the story page. The second set of previews is up. My Halloween Special blog post includes two LTDI scenes fitting the Halloween theme. These are Gwen's arrival (because her Gothic aesthetic fits the occasion) and a scene from the phobia challenge. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The third preview is posted. This preview features a scene that fits the "renewal" theme of New Year's Day, and also relates to an impending event in my own life. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:22, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I have posted an unscheduled preview. I had not intended to preview this particular scene, because it has a couple of minor spoilers, but I decided that its ripped-from-the-wiki-headlines topicality made up for that. Don't worry, though, LTDI fans, you'll still get the "hot 'n' steamy" Valentine's Day preview I promised you. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 14:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The Valentine's Day preview is now posted. This preview includes a couple of polls, so please vote. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 02:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) The sixth preview is now posted. This time, it's two short scenes, the first of which gives a look at the mother-and-son framing story. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) For those of you who are fans of the TV Tropes website, I have worked up a listing of tropes appearing in LTDI, as part of my 3,000th Edit special. Based on what I've written so far, and on the notes I've sketched out, I have identified an even 200 tropes in LTDI. There are undoubtedly more that I haven't identified yet, or that will appear as I write additional scenes. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I have posted a holiday preview marking the anniversary (more or less) of the day that I announced this project to the wiki. This preview illustrates how I am making my story Darker and Edgier than the original by (among other methods) playing for drama certain incidents that the original played for laughs. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 23:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Prologue/Prelaunch Discussion, part 2 Thanks for answering my questions! Rhonda the stalker fan! 08:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me that the chapters will be posted, soon. I'm really digging this! :D I also loved that recent preview blog featuring the Heather/LeShawna conflict. ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll up♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 23:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow... Never thought I'd see the day where LTDI actually started! XD Judging from previews, I'll be rooting for Sadie. She's one of my favorite characters and VERY underused. Can't wait! --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 03:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It's starting in a few weeks! :D I can't say I've waited as long as some others, but I'm excited. Since I'm such a slow reader, it would probably take me like an hour to read each chapter, but whatever. XD SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 04:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I hear you, SG. I've always been a very slow reader, too. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 04:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) First Night discussion & polls First Night Polls Oh, dear, what has the poor girl so affrighted? Something obviously harmless (like the canon cockroach) Something that looks dangerous, but isn't Something genuinely dangerous What did you think of the First Night? (and don’t tell me it’s too long, because I already know that and it couldn’t be helped) Over 5: It was like a religious experience 5: Incredible 4: Great 3: Mixed bag 2: Disappointing 1: Awful 0: QOS writes better than this First Night Discussion Well...What can I say. I really, really enjoyed the first posting. I don't really know how to describe my feelings, but it feels like how it seemed when I first started watching Total Drama Island. It is a feeling of wonderful, new...a "what is this?" kind of feeling. I can't wait for the next posting. Great job, Gideon. TDIwriterRuining everyone's fun since 2009! 23:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, that was the sort of reaction I was hoping for when I decided to write the intros as if the reader had never heard of TDI. The high word count was the price I paid for that, but I'm gratified that it seems to have worked out well. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 21:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow. This was amazing. There's so much I wanna talk about, but there's too much. It would take me an hour to say the amazing things in this story. It's like Total Drama Island reimagining, but in a much deeper and nostalgic way. It's like the regular Total Drama, but with much deeper insight on the contestants. Noah is much more than just the average sarcastic bookworm. He's a charmer with his intellect. I'm not usually the best reader, but I couldn't stop reading this (Okay, I skipped over a couple very detailed paragraphs :P). I'm especially excited to see Gwen in this story. The insight focused on her arrival was amazing, and made me look at the canon Gwen in a whole different way. I'm guessing the elimination order will be different, although I don't know if you've revealed that, but I'm excited to see what happened. Well done, Gideon.--Radicalm18 "Nice guys finish last, 00:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :A word to the wise, Radi: depending on which "very detailed" paragraphs you skipped over, it's possible that you may have missed a joke and/or a bit of foreshadowing. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh crap was my first thing I thought when I saw the chapter knowing that it was this long but I think it's worth it. I loved the way you explained things and I'm hoping the eliminations won't be the same as Total Drama Island. I kind of find it as boring because some of my favorite characters didn't get their chance to shine. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 00:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :The elimination order is different from the original. As I've said elsewhere, how well I liked a given character in the original actually has little bearing on how far that character will get in LTDI. Some of my favorites do well, some don't. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::WOO, now I'm ecstatic as Sadie and Bridgette have a better chance to shine. I just hate the way Bridgette was portrayed in the last two seasons. :D --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 01:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :: OH MY GIDEON THAT WAS AWESOME! Sorry to go all caps but I loved that. TDIwriter said it well when he said it was like when seeing Total Drama Island the first time. You portrayed them so well. It was funny and extremely witty. You've given it a lot of depth. I'm still taking in what I just read. I can't decide who I like best! You answered a lot of the questions Total Drama Island left (like how the boat brings one contestant at a time). I really liked Izzy. She was super funny and I really loved the Sunshine joke. I think you gave everyone a good amount of screentime and didn't feel like anyone was too minor. I'm so excited for the next chapter! Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 01:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :As I've said elsewhere, Rhonda, I'm trying to make LTDI more of an ensemble story than the original was. (My readers will be the judges of how successful I am at this.) I obviously can't give everyone equal prominence and keep it remotely believable, but I'm trying to give even the backgrounders and secondary characters moments to shine. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I thought you did a good job. And Kgman reminded me of something I thought was interesting. The screaming team had the red background and the killer team had the green. XD I found that interesting. Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 02:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) This brought back so many memories from the first time I watched an episode of TDI. It's amazing. As long as this chapter was, I didn't want it to end. Everyone was explained in so much detail, and I just really enjoyed it. Also, "The team names have been changed because the author never liked the name, “Killer Bass” and didn’t want to change one team name without changing the other." - I thought I was the only one who hated that name, hehe. Can't wait for more! [[User:Kgman04|'~ Kgman04!']] ♪''' [[User talk:Kgman04|'''Talk!]] ♫''' 01:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Really good chapter. Like everybody above said, it brought back some memories about the first time I've watched TDI. I loved how everyone had a good amount of screentime. Specially Katie and Sadie, whose doesn't had any development in the canon series, had a pretty good amount of time to shine in this. It's long, but worth of it. I'm really excited to see the next chapter. :D [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'''Bruno!]] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Talk!']] 02:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh gosh, Gideon, it was sensational. I enjoyed every line of it, and I didn't even notice how long it was. It's hard to pick out little bits to talk about because there's so much, but I have to say, the whole thing was spectacular. I was surprised about how racy it was at certain parts ("Duncan's reply to get bent, Cody's thoughts about Katie and Sadie), but I appreciated the realism that those parts gave to the characters. Teenagers can be pretty crude, after all. So, yeah. It was so worth the wait. I'm thrilled to read what happens next. -LalaineeSUBLIMINAL MESSAGE HERE 03:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :The racy bits are part of the reason for the PG-13 rating. That rating gives me a lot of flexibility whilst still keeping it reasonably kid-friendly; and because most of my writing is at a 9th or 10th grade reading level (according to the Flesch-Kincaid scoring) it's a natural fit. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 03:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) So........... EPIC! I LOVE the detail! As with above, I didn't notice how long it was XD Tdi Heavy Metal Lover - Lady Gaga 05:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ... wow. This was amazing. I loved how descriptive it was, even though it did make the chapter so long it almost scared me off. I loved the "get bent" bit and Cody's thoughts of Katie and Sadie, as not only were they humourous but that also added a bit of realisim to it. I laughed a lot throughout the story at the surprisingly high (due to your writing style, I expected this to be more of a serious story) amounts of comedy, and I thrououghly enjoyed the dialouge between contestants. I... I don't think I can wait six weeks for the next chapter, Gideon. Mrdaimion: Like you, 11:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Some of the later chapters will have a much more serious tone, but this happened to be one of the lighter chapters, befitting the fact that the campers don't yet know what they're in for. On the whole, I would describe LTDI as a drama with a lot of comic relief and a bittersweet ending. :As for the dialogue, that was one of the things that originally held me back from trying my hand at a competition story, and one reason why most of my early stories have little dialogue: when I joined this wiki, most of my knowledge of Teenspeak came from TD and 6Teen, so I didn't really feel comfortable writing dialogue for teenaged characters. Now that I've been on the wiki for over a year, I'm more comfortable in my ability to write realistic Teenspeak dialogue. A future chapter will probably have a poll for readers to tell me how well they think I'm doing with it. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 21:25, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good first chapter. I love how you gave everyone equal screen-time, and the desripstions were so intresting, I didn't mind how long it was. The only part I didn't like is Noah's "speech" about the gods. That was cringe-inducing. And, I noticed that you called Sadie "fair" when i'm pretty sure she's supossed to be asian. Other than my nitpicking, excellent start!TDWT>TDI-Slicer37 18:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Basically, Noah was showing off with his theatrical, over the top flattery. As for Sadie, "fair" in this context simply means "of light color", and only Gwen has a lighter skin tone than Sadie. I've heard that Sadie is supposed to be Chinese, but not from any reputable source. It certainly wasn't mentioned in the episodes, and she has no identifiably Asian features. To believe that Sadie is Asian, you pretty much have to take someone's word for it. In any case, a reimagining isn't bound by any of that, witness the fact that my version of Owen is about a third bigger than the canon version. Likewise, the LTDI Courtney is explicitly tanned, whereas the canon Courtney is allegedly Hispanic. ("Allegedly" because that wasn't established in the episodes, either.) Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 21:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Great chapter, Gid! <3 I loved the intros, especially Gwen, Tyler, and Izzy's. I'm glad that it looks like the ever-popular GwenxTrent ship will be sailing again in this reimagining. I also loved Katie and Sadie, and am interested to see how they get on the same team. Speaking of witch, I'm pretty sure Sadie and Beth switch teams. The reason being one preview, if memory serves, had Duncan and Beth on the same team. Can't wait for more LTDI! Wonder whose gonna get the boot first. --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 18:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Very good, Reddy. I think I know which preview you're alluding to, and the very first preview had Beth teaming up with Izzy for one of the Muskies' talent show acts. It's not giving away anything important to verify that Sadie does indeed switch with Beth, instead of the Katie-Izzy switch in the original. The chapter where this happens will include a trivia note explaining my reasoning. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 22:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Just a quick question; on the poll, it says for 0 "QOS writes better than this". Who is QOS? Sorry if I sound ignorant.TDWT>TDI-Slicer37 00:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :QOS, short for QueenOrangeSoda, was the wiki's most notorious problem user. She was before your time, so I'm not surprised that you're not familiar with her. She doesn't actually write all that poorly, if you can get past her fondness for posting porn, but the "0" option was a joke and I needed a recognizeable, much-maligned name to make the joke work--and (fortunately) this wiki doesn't provide a lot of options. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. This was...whoa. I knew this was going to be amazing, but I didn't know it was going to be so long and yet so good you just read on and on. It reminds me of the pilot of TDI--but if it was an hour-long premiere, and about ten times more theatrical and in-depth. I especially love the way you made Chris more of an actual character, with his anger at Sadie, as well as the footnote-type things of what should be edited in post-production. Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 01:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) One thing bugs me. How did the storyteller know about everyone's thoughts? Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 00:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :See the Q&A section above. (It has its own heading in the Table of Contents.) Rhonda asked that question, among others, during the prelaunch period. The short version is that the (italicized) unspoken thoughts were actually voiced in confessional spots. For the most part, LTDI won't have the sort of plainly identified confessional spots that most competition stories do. Instead, those thoughts will be incorporated into the narrative. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 02:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Gideon, you have truly blown my mind. The amount of detail that you put into this was incredible. I couldn't get over how well described everyone was and how rich you made it. I could honestly see it playing out in front of me. It was that well describle. Also I completely loved the Heather/Duncan scene since I am a huge supporter (or shipper, if you like that one) of them. You're just making the original show that we love and you're making it a million times better. Now I hope that we'll be seeing new drama and new pairings, not just a complete re-telling. But I can say you definitely won me over. GossipQueen 00:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Worry not, GQ, you'll defintely see new pairings and shippings. (Recall Justin and Lindsay's "love at first sight" moment.) You'll also see a "will they or won't they" pairing that I've been told has never been done before. (Color me skeptical on that, though--I'd have thought that every possible heterosexual pairing would have been done by now.) As for new drama, it's already been noted in these comments that Sadie will switch teams instead of Katie--a minor change with major and far-reaching repercussions. So, no, LTDI isn't just a complete retelling. Besides, I've already done a Gideon-flavored retelling of the canon TDI story arc. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) This is absolutley brilliant! By the way, your sayings for Courtney, "That Napolian was short too.", and "The Diminutive Dynamo," just made my day. I will be sure to use those for my own social gain. The wording is so brilliant in this story, and your developed descriptions of the characters makes it feel like I am watching the series for the first time! Amazing work, and I can't wait to figure out who the narrator is! I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it. 01:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I take it you're short, too? As for the "diminutive dynamo" moniker, I needed something distinctive to call Courtney before she reveals her iconic CIT experience--without which she wouldn't be Courtney--and the alliteration doesn't hurt. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm curious about the other stories for other times. Noah, and Lindsay were funny. I apoligize for my short comment. Don't hug me :The phrase, "but that is another story for another time" means that it becomes a plot point in a later chapter. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 17:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I know that. What I meant was there were so many I was wondering what the stories were. Don't hug me :Sorry, Fan, no spoilers. You'll find out in the fullness of time. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 21:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Second Night will be up soon, right? --Guilty as charged I've been convicted and tried Was it too much to ask for you to take my side?' 23:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC)' Second Night Discussion & Polls Second Night Polls Oh, dear, is this the end of Harold? ‘Fraid so. Rest in pieces, Harold. Of course not. If they didn’t have brushes with death, it wouldn’t be Total Drama. Who was winning the “alliter-off” alliteration duel when Chris cut it short? Noah Izzy Tie Do I look like I would like even a little alliteration, let alone a lot? The story page was briefly not displaying properly. Is anyone still having trouble with it? Yes No Second Night Discussion This chapter turned out to be significantly longer than I was expecting. I thought it would be around 7500-8000 words, but it turned out to be almost 11,000—almost as long as the First Night. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm so glad this is up. (Yes, I've been told I am an extremely fast reader) The alliter-off is pretty epic. I'm still intrigued as to Brett's mother's identity. I hope it's not the end of Harold. Oh, and I also loved the lamprey picture you put in there, those things freak me out. XD Noah and Izzy were my favorites this episode. Can't wait for more! Toadgamer80The jester of Tortuga. 00:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, Toad, you didn't even give me a chance to put up the trivia. Anyway, glad you liked it. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I was so excited to see you put up a new chapter! I really liked it. I'm not sure what I liked best though. It was just that good! I do like that you included the music and I really enjoyed the pieces. I have to say Harold taking out the stag was unexpected but good development. I also liked how Eva got a far amount of attention which is more than the show can ever say. I really liked how you got a lot of the teen speech down (I think Geoff was one person I remember sounding like a modern teen). I also really liked Lindsay and all of her dumb moments. It was exactly as I expected Lindsay to be. I honestly didn't realize that Izzy and Noah's fight was an alliter-off until I came to the talk page even after reading the trivia. It wasn't that it wasn't clear in the story, I just couldn't pick up on it. I really found Noah funny and I loved Izzy's crazy moments especially when she was wrestling the shark. I'm really excited for the next part and I can't wait to find out what happened to Harold. I'm pretty sure he survived but I know something more will happen. I have no clue who the mother and I can't wait to find out who she is! Your heart, your heart abandoned. Your wrong now bear the shame. Like dead trees in cold December nothing but ashes remain. Oh Ember, so warm and tender, you will remember my name! '03:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Izzy was actually riding the shark like a rodeo bull, this particular shark being large enough that a wrestling match would have gone badly for our favorite psycho hosebeast (well, maybe second-favorite after Julie). Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I was expecting the first elimination but nevertheless, without the elimination, it still made a great chapter. I'm really excited to see who goes first because I think everybody is DYING to know who's the storyteller. --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 03:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just imagine how long the chapter would have been if it had covered the entire challenge plus the elimination. The Third Night will include the first elimination ceremony. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 02:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I loved the Second Night chapter. So, I like that Eva gets more attention, as she didn't had in the Canon series. My favorites in this chapter were Izzy, Noah and Lindsay.Well, I don't have a clue about who is storyteller. I think it's someone who did something very very bad. So, I still believe Harold will not die, but I'm feeling that something bad will happen with him. Well, I can't wait to see who will be the first eliminated. My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!]] 05:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Izzy is my favorite. With the nights does it mean the challenge days or the nights Brents mom is telling the story. For some reason I have a feeling that the mother is an intern or something. Fan has figured out me 12:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :The "Night" headings ("First Night", "Second Night", etc.) are the nights that Brett's mom is telling the story. The episodes have their own headings, in the form "The Tale of X", e.g. "The Tale of the Gathering" (episode 1) and "The Tale of the First Challenge" (episode 2). The Prologue revealed that the mother was a contestant when she said, "I did pretty well, but I didn't win." Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) No, Brett's mom is one of the female contestants that goes far (I guess Final 10) but doesn't win. --12:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) (Reddy) This was a really great chapter, Gid! I actually read it last night, but it was late and I was a little too tired to comment. I loved the alliter-off. It was very Dr. Seuss-like. I enjoyed Eva in general this chapter, especially her whole interaction with Leshawna. What I liked about that scene was that it was almost like a director's cut of the original scene or a deleted scene. It was pretty cool. Lindsay is delightfully dimwitted, as usual, and I liked Geoff a lot too. The part where he talked about all the female members of his team was funny to me because it seemed like such typical teenage guy dialogue. That's about all I've got, for now. I can't wait to read the next chapter, to see who wins the challenge and who gets eliminated. -LalaineeSignatures are so mainstream. 21:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :"Boys being boys" was exactly what I was going for in the Geoff/Harold "sizing up the chicks" scene, so it's good to hear that I pulled it off. This scene was part of how the Storyteller's insider perspective reveals the campers behaving more like normal people than the finished episodes suggested. (For the record, the finished episodes mentioned in this reimagining don't show the campers behaving any more multidimensionally than the canon episodes did.) As for Eva/LeShawna, "deleted scene" is probably the more apt description, as the implication was that Eva is (at least to a degree) a victim of manipulative editing. Both scenes also serve the purpose of laying the groundwork for possible friendships down the road. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 01:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC)